


What’s the use of a jacket?

by ItIsGettingLate



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: At writing fics, F/M, Late night writting, Short, Short One Shot, im rusty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsGettingLate/pseuds/ItIsGettingLate
Summary: Thought process of JacketHow he thinkAnd how does he thinkWhat does he think aboutWho does he think about





	What’s the use of a jacket?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my poor grammar-  
> I haven’t written in two years as well as not proof reading this I hope it doesn’t bother you so much haha

He wasn’t good with his words.  
He wasn’t good at caring for himself.  
He doesn’t know to care for others

He likes ‘hurting’ people  
No...He ‘Loves’ hurting people.  
Under his mask and only when his face is under his mask does he feel alive. He loses the very construct of his identity and becomes the mask.

They called him Jacket.  
He doesn’t care for himself  
He won’t bother to  
He doesn’t have a name.  
He’s jacket,  
It’s a title. 

He wasn’t good with emotions  
He wasn’t in tune with them  
He kept his feelings of hate  
Kept it firmly under lock and key  
Only unlocked when it needs to  
Only when the hotline calls...

Only when the phone rings  
Does he feel the dryness in his throat.  
The excitement,  
He feels the adrenaline kick in.  
The euphoria,  
He feels sweat from his brow.  
The nostalgia.

————————-

Holding this woman in his arms;  
This woman,  
This girl,  
Girl.

She was scared  
He knew scared  
He was why men are scared  
She wasn’t scared of him  
‘Worried’ was the word she used  
It was a fair word.

He didn’t speak to her  
He didn’t know how  
He tried to  
‘Tried’ 

His throat was dry  
He realized how long it’s been since..  
Since he bothered with speech.  
“He..Hey” He gargled out of his throat,  
She was even more ‘worried’ than before hearing him speak.

He didn’t bother speaking  
Not now.  
Not for a while.  
Give her space  
Gave Girl her space.

————-

He wasn’t good at cleaning  
He wasn’t good with himself  
He wasn’t kind  
He wasn’t nice  
He didn’t care

He did care  
Care for her  
He cares for her  
He didn’t know he could feel like that  
Not for a long time  
Not since...

He cleaned  
He bought a bed  
They share a bed  
She comforts him  
makes him feel alive

Makes him remember that his mask is not a face 

He is not a mask  
He is a jacket  
Meant to provide warmth  
Meant to protect  
He knows this  
He feels it

He protects her  
Protects this Girl  
Protects his love


End file.
